Doubleheaded Silence
by xNe-Rdx
Summary: Wufei has a pretty good life...until his girlfriend leaves him. Now, he's going abroad to find a new life and possibly a new love!5x? some Duoness, and bad humor. Some language and sexual mentions.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas; the time in everyone's lives where they feel they need someone to share their good feelings with. A time when everyone wants-no- NEEDS love. Everyone...

Except me.

I'm always kind of lonely around this time of year, but I eventually get over it. By New Years, I make a resolution to find love, but it blows up in my face. It was the same with my Chemistry classes in college. Boom! No more, all gone, pa-tooty! Right in the kisser.

Of course, love isn't all THAT bad. I had a girlfriend in college, and she was beautiful, funny, smart, sexy...even good in bed! Don't get me wrong, we never had sex, but it got close several times. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Aside from that, she was all a man could want...but she dumped me for her cousin. I said okay and got out of there faster than I'd ever gone before. I never looked back.

I finished college at Hartford University, gathered whatever money I could from my coffee shop job, and bought a ticket for a shuttle to the nearest colony. Smooth sailing, right?

Wrong.

When I arrived at the SP(a.k.a.: Shuttle Port), I was taken aback by the crowd. People all around me were rushing to and from their ships to catch the next one out. In the middle of the pandimonium, I noticed a lit screen displaying arrivals and departures, and made my way towards it.

After much pushing, my polite "Excuse me"'s quickly turned into "Watch where you're going!" as an increasing amount of people trampled my feet. By the time I reached the Arrival/Departure board, my shoes were scuffed and my tie was turned around backwards. When the last person was out of my way(an elderly man who looked like his feathers had been ruffled), I straightened myself up and looked for a listing.

But then, something hit me: I didn't have the slightest idea of where I was going!

As I scanned the screen, trying to decide where to go, I heard an incessant humming beside me. I turned just as my eyes reached Colony SX0036 to see a man with what looked like a chestnut rope trailing down his back. I stared wide-mouthed; that "rope" was his hair!

Apparently, he took no notice of me, for he was far too busy glaring at the screen and humming to some tune on his iPod. I tore my eyes away from the scene and tried to think of a good place to go.

"Oh, godDAMMIT!"

The sudden scream made me jump. I dropped my belongings and bent swiftly to get them. As I was gathering up my toothpaste, my eyes fell upon the type of shoes the man with the long hair had on. They were a pair of plain, all-black tennis shoes with...pink laces? I had heard of teenage "emo" boys with such fashion, but a grown man? I observed further to find the logo: a circle(also black) with a star and the words "Converse All-Star, Chuck Taylor" in black printed around it. _Strange_ I thought. _Why would you make a shoe entirely black?_ Nevertheless, I found that it slightly appealed to me..._slightly._ The pink laces, however, were anything but appealing.

"Pretty fuckin' sweet, aren't they?"

I snapped my head up so fast that I heard it snap. The man with the tacky shoes was looking down at me from under his baseball cap and smirking. I stared; the baseball cap was _also_ black.

"Something on my face, handsome?" He grinned wider. I secretly thought to myself that if he smiled any wider, his face would break in _half._

The man seemed to see on my face what I was thinking and outstretched a hand to help me up. I went to grab it, and then pulled my hand back, startled. There was a small black snake wrapped around his wrist and through his fingers. He smiled again. So much for _that_ theory...

"Don't be bashful! What, you never seen a _snake_ before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! Whoo! Next chapter! Next chapter! Get it while it's hot! Don't worry; if you read the last one, here's sweet release!**

**For now... mwaaaahhaaaahahhahahahaaah!**

**Enjoy! **

**Here's a shout to my reviewers!_ Neptunesdemon _**

**thank you so much!**

* * *

"_...What, have you never seen a snake before?"_

I stared at him. Of course I had seen a snake before, but never wrapped around somebody's hand!

It was only until my jaw was starting to ache that I realized my mouth was agape. I closed it and looked down, embarassed.

"Aw, come on." He switched hands. I checked before grabbing and let him pull me up; he was really strong for someone so skinny. "Just don't start screaming, okay? You're not supposed to bring snakes onboard...damn you, Snakes On A Plane!"

He laughed at his own joke and looked at me. I stared back. His eyes were a beautiful deep violet, and they pulled me down so deep I felt as if I were drowning in them. He smiled.

"Duo Maxwell." He'd had a hold on my hand the whole while I was staring, and he now took the opportunity to shake it violently. "And this..." He let go of my hand and indicated his small black snake. It turned it's head towards me and tasted my scent with it's tongue. I mentally screamed. "..is Scythie. Say hello, Scythie!" The man called Duo stuck out the hand with the snake on it and grinned. I slowly put my other hand into his and gasped as Scythie wrapped up my arm.

"Holy Jesus!" I exclaimed. Duo held tight to my hand so I wouldn't fling his snake into the air. He grabbed the snake fondly and stuffed it into a pocket somewhere inside his gigantic trench coat.

"Thought I told you not to scream?" He smirked evily at me and turned back to the screen of Arrivals/Departures. "Well, looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." He turned to me. I jumped and looked away, hoping he hadn't seen me staring. He had, but chose to ignore it and said, "Where're you headed?"

I struggled not to stammer. "I--I don't know yet. I was l-looking when you c-came." I flicked my eyes to him and back again. I could feel him grin again as he suggested politely, "Maybe you could hop on with me? I'm just goin' around trying to get some adventure in before I my vacation is up. I just got back from Colony R39, but that was something I'll never do again. That place was nothing but business and boredom."

_I thought all Colony R39 was is a business colony...?_ But I decided to ix-nay that question and ask instead,"Where are you going now?"

He shifted his weight to the right, put his hand on his hip, and sighed. "I don't know yet. I thought about Colony SX0036, but it's nothing but hippies and treehuggers that love themselves and each other over there." He rolled his eyes. I kicked myself mentally for even _considering_ that one. I totally agreed with Duo and rolled my eyes also. "Well, since we're both new to each other, why not ColonyY-"

_Attention all shuttle-goers, attention! All out-going and in-coming shuttles will be momentarily postponed until further notice because of weather conditions. I repeat: All out-going and in-coming shuttles will be momentarily postponed until further notice because of weath-_

"Yeah, yeah! We heard you!" Duo shouted at the intercom. He looked back at me and frowned. My eyes widened. _So he DOES have another facial expression!_

He sighed deeply and shrugged. "I guess we're stuck here 'until further notice.'" I smiled at his imitation of the Speaker Lady and followed him as he pointed towards the back part of the Shuttle Port.

I stopped as I noticed where he was taking me. We were heading into a bar called "Once in a Blue Moon", and it was positively dark inside. Duo turned to see what was holding me, looked at the bar's sign, and back to me again. He held up his hands to proclaim his innocence and said "What? They have _reaaaaally_ good burgers!"

Seeing that I wasn't in the least convinced, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Guess there's no changing your mind, is there?"

I shook my head violently. I had quit drinking after a horrible incident between me, a shovel, and a parked Mercedez a couple of weeks back. When he didn't move, I emphasized my choice by stepping back a pace. He gave in.

"Alright, alright. I won't force a pretty man into a choice he doesn't want to make. You'd wake up in one of these restaraunts wondering why your head hurts and where your pants are." He winked, grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bright smoothie place in front of a observation window.

As soon as we were seated, a small woman with a clean white apron came prancing over to our table and gave us a small but pleasant smile. Duo grinned back winningly and I could see that the girl resigned herself as defeated. He obviously had a better smile.

"What can I get you?" Her voice was like tinkling crystal; my stomach churned at the sound of it. I had much rather preferred Duo's low bass. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "You first, sir?"

I tried a smile and shifted uncomfortably. "Just a regular sized espresso, please."

"And you?" she turned to Duo.

"Large mochacino. Holiday special; extra whipped cream."

"Alrighty!" She turned and trotted off in the direction she came without even writing it down. Duo turned to me and propped his feet up on the chair beside me. My attention was once again drawn to his shoes. _I've GOT to get some of those..._ I told myself. _Minus the pink shoes laces, of course...maybe a different color, too...like red or green...with black and white checkered shoe laces..._ I was too busy thinking of various shoes to realize that the young girl had already brought our drinks back. And when Duo snapped me back into reality, we were both too caught up in each other to realize that the young girl who had smiled so sweetly just to be beaten by Duo's even better smile had used those same lips to whisper a secret message into a bouncer's ear in the bar next door.

* * *

**No crying, please! I'll have more! Your reviews are welcome! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


End file.
